Fighter
by sphinx01
Summary: Infected with cosmic rust, Megatron has to literally fight for his life. Can he win this battle? And what role does Starscream play?
1. English version

Warning: This is a missing scene from the G1-episode "Cosmic Rust", so please be prepared for a rather abrupt ending. Contains some violence.

Author's note: Many, many thanks to my beta reader Dinogrrl, who pointed out to me that pain may 'struck', but definitely not 'stroke'. Yes, this is what comes from not learning your irregular verbs properly! Thank God for beta readers ;-)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers, and I do not make any money with this.

* * *

**Fighter**

A fresh wave of pain pinned him down onto his berth.

Megatron's fingers left dents in the metal when the pain surged through his systems. He could feel the alloys of his outer armor disintegrate, as if corroded by highly aggressive acids...

And then it was over, and he slumped down, panting through his intakes, half a dozen warnings flashing across his HUD. Where, by Unicron, where those damned Stunticons?

--*--

Hook had put the room in quarantine and had surrounded himself with a medical force field to be protected against a possible contagion. He felt a little less out of place this way, for aside from these measures, he couldn't do anything but stare at the monitors that were displaying his patient's condition in various graphs and figures. He was an engineer. A severed fuel line, a damaged microchip, dented armor plating? No problem, that was his daily bread, so to speak. But this...

With a mixture of exasperation and fascination he watched the monitor readouts shoot up, nearly exceeding the scale as Megatron struggled through another bout of pain**.** But as before, it didn't take long for the data to return to normal range - or at least to a range that could be considered normal under these circumstances.

Hook tapped his fingers on his console nervously. He didn't like it, but he was at his wits' end here. Where were those good-for-nothing Stunticons?

--*--

It would pass. Just a few astroseconds more, and it would be over.

Megatron stubbornly clung to his consciousness while every single strut and wire in his body literally groaned with tension. Thank goodness he had offlined his vocal processor a fair while ago. Hook, who was messing around with the monitors somewhere behind him, would not get the pleasure of hearing him moan...

The pain subsided, and he sank back, completely limp. Suddenly everything seemed strangely slow and sluggish. Dazed as he was, it took him a moment to understand that this last fit had apparently overtaxed his systems to the point at which an automated security program had engaged: His CPU had initiated an emergency stasis lock. One after the other, his systems were shut down, and he couldn't find the strength anymore to issue the appropriate denial codes. Unconsciousness was beckoning him, dark and peaceful, and before he got a chance to gather his thoughts, he had slipped into merciful oblivion.

--*--

"Slag it!"

Hook jumped up from his seat when Megatron's vital signs dropped as abruptly as if a plug had been pulled. He rushed over to the berth his commander was lying on and hastily started running scans.

"Megatron, can you hear me?"

The first results he got had been expected - emergency stasis lock. Nothing unusual, given the circumstances. Though the abruptness it had happened with did not exactly help to put him at ease...

"Well, this is looking promising", said a taunting voice behind him.

Hook glared over his shoulder. "Does the word 'quarantine' mean something to you, Starscream?" he hissed.

The Seeker leaned against the door frame, completely unimpressed. "Oh, I thought that only applied to those who are not in possession of one of these cute little things here", he cooed, lifting something Hook recognized as one of his force field generating devices. Starscream must have bribed Scrapper into giving one to him - or threatened him, more likely.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. "I don't need spectators here, so back off!"

The door closed with a hiss when Starscream finally entered the room. "No, I think I'd rather stay", he said calmly, taking the seat Hook had abandoned. His optics were glowing a deep red. "If our glorious leader is really going to meet his maker, I want to witness the event first-hand."

--*--

_The first thing he saw when his systems came slowly back online was static, and the first thing he felt was pain. His body was fraught with it, and he groaned in distress. Strange. He'd been sure to have offlined his vocal processor, but perhaps the reboot had annulled this command._

_The next thing he realized was that he was lying face-down on cold metal. Had he fallen off the berth? That would indeed be embarrassing._

_And then his audio receptors resumed their work, and Megatron winced at the flood of data that crashed into his CPU._

_The noise was beyond belief, a wild jumble of screaming voices and unintelligible speaking choirs. The __uproar sounded strangely familiar, he thought, it sounded like..._

_His vision cleared._

_He recognized the place at once. This was the arena of Kaon, where, as a young gladiator, he'd given some of his most spectacular fights. How had he come here? What, in Primus' name, was going on?_

_With some effort he managed to at least get up on his knees to look around. The tiers were crowded to overflowing, and three heavily armored figures were standing on the other side of the ring, each carrying a different short-range weapon. Their faces lay hidden in unnatural shadows, the only visible part being their glowing optics._

_"Give up", one of them said. "You have no chance."_

_"We can make this quick and easy", said the second._

_"If you cease to resist us", said the third._

_Megatron staggered to his feet. He had no idea what was going on, if all this was really happening or if it was some kind of weird dream, but ultimately, it didn't make any difference. Obviously he had a battle to fight._

_And fight he would._

--*--

"He's burning up", Starscream said, glancing at the monitors.

"No, really?" Hook grumbled. Of course he had noticed that Megatron's core temperature was dangerously high. His armor plating was ticking ominously with heat.

"And do you intend to do something about it?" the Seeker asked pointedly. "Before he's reduced to a puddle of slag?"

"I thought that's what you're waiting for", Hook snapped.

Starscream's optics flashed dangerously. "I asked you a question, soldier!" he hissed, threat clear in his voice.

Right now, Hook felt not up to dealing with Starscream's mood swings.

"His auto-repair system's operating at full capacity to contain the infection", he answered. "Just as his anti-virus programming. That's what's generating the excess heat. Unless I completely suppress both reactions, there's not much I can do about it."

Starscream sat in silence for a while, thoughtfully gazing at their commander.

"Alright", he said suddenly, standing. "From the outside, then, if not from the inside."

"What do you mean, from the outside?" Hook asked, alarmed, but Starscream had already activated an internal comm link.

"Rumble, Frenzy, where are you? You two can make yourselves useful for a change!"

--*--

_He hit the ground. Hard._

_The crowd cheered enthusiastically when he convulsed with the pain of the impact. Slag it, that hurt... and it hadn't even been a particularly hard blow he had taken._

_Panting, he managed to drag himself to his feet. His head was swimming; it took him some effort to gather his thoughts._

_And then there was this unbearable heat that had taken hold of him. It seemed to suck every ounce of strength right out of his body, making each movement twice as exhausting. He had to support himself on one of the ring's side posts to stay on his feet._

_"Why are you doing this?" one of his opponents asked, shaking his head. "You know you're not strong enough to defeat us. Why make this any harder than it has to be? Give up."_

_Megatron clung to the post. It surely wasn't a very elegant position, but at least he managed to stand upright. __"You'd... like that... wouldn't you?" he said through clenched denta._

_They exchanged glances._

_"Alright", said the one who was obviously their spokesman. "You asked for it."_

--*--

"And who's going to mop this up?" Hook asked surly as Starscream poured the third bucket of iced water over their still unconscious commander. The floor was swimming.

"We'll just leave it to dry, shall we?" the Seeker answered cheekily.

Hook had his doubts about the advisability of drenching Megatron's already rusty exoskeleton in water, but the somewhat unorthodox treatment seemed to work: Megatron's core temperature had actually dropped by some degrees.

He leaned against his console and watched thoughtfully as the Seeker deliberately emptied bucket after bucket.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" he asked abruptly.

"Your work, I'd say", Starscream taunted, not looking up from his task. Hook frowned.

"I don't consider it my work to get into water fights", he answered in the same tone. "Nor do I consider it your work, for that matter. If you're really out to see Megatron 'meet his maker', as you so eloquently put it, then what you are doing there is rather counterproductive, don't you think? So, why are you here?"

Starscream lifted his head and gazed at him in silence, for so long that Hook began to feel slightly uneasy. He'd preferred the Seeker to simply throw one of his infamous tantrums.

"Shut up", Starscream said eventually, as calmly as if talking about the latest weather report. "And grab a bucket, will you?"

--*--

_Something strange happened._

_The stifling heat subsided, just enough for the dizziness to become bearable. And then Megatron had the strange impression of being on two realities at once._

_He was still in the arena, but at the same time he was lying in a half-lit room with metal walls. Shadows were moving close by, and he could clearly make out two voices speaking:_

_"...work, I'd say..." ... "...for that matter... rather counterproductive, don't you think..." ... "...shut up..."_

_They sounded strangely familiar, especially the last one. Somewhere in his memory banks, a sub-file was triggered, a picture began to form..._

_The pain struck again. Groaning, he sank to the floor and laid motionless._

--*--

"He's online", Starscream said.

Hook glanced at Megatron, then at his monitors, but could not detect any change. "No", he said.

"Yes, he is", the Seeker insisted. He leaned over their commander and grabbed his shoulder. "Megatron. Megatron, can you hear me?"

"Get your hands off my patient!" Hook spat, finally loosing his temper. "He's in stasis lock; a blind retro-rat could see that!" He tried to force the Seeker away from the berth, but Starscream was too much of a soldier to not realize his intentions. Before he knew what was going on, one of the Seeker's null ray guns pointed directly at Hook's spark.

"_I_ am in charge here, Constructicon!" Starscream hissed threateningly.

--*--

_This was it._

_For the first time in his life he was not planning a strategic flight or a feigned retreat to lure his enemy into a trap. When the pain of the last blow cascaded through his body, he was ready to admit his defeat, with all the consequences involved. Let them disassemble him and scatter the pieces across the universe; he didn't care as long as it took away the pain, the deadly exhaustion..._

_"Get up."_

_The Pit he would._

_"Get up, you pathetic wimp."_

_He realized in a flash that the voice was familiar._

_Amongst all the blurred faces around him, one figure suddenly became clearly visible: dark face plates, blue and red armor plating, silver wings..._

Starscream.

_The Seeker was leaning against one of the ring posts nonchalantly and smirked at him. __"So what now, my great leader? You're tired already?"_

_Megatron's sluggish CPU took some time to process these words. When it finally did, they sparked such a violent rage within him that for a moment he forgot anything else. That treacherous, good-for-nothing little slagger, how did he _dare_!_

_He got up to his feet. He wasn't quite sure how he managed it, but it seemed that his ire had given him strength. Ignoring the pain, he took two, three steps towards the Seeker. __"You!" he spat._

_Starscream tilted his head back to look up at him. The smirk had left his face, but he showed no sign of fear. __"Behind you", he said quietly._

_Megatron spun around._

_The movement most likely saved his life, for the blade of his opponent's energon axe missed him by mere inches. He staggered backwards. Starscream gave a shrill laugh._

_There was one great advantage to the Seeker's presence: It gave him something to focus on, something other than pain or exhaustion. First he had to get rid of those three nuisances on the other side of the ring. And once this was done, he'd abandon himself to the sensuous pleasure of slowly taking Starscream apart, piece - by - piece._

_His old gladiatorial instincts had finally woken. The pain was still present, but quickly lost its relevance when his body easily settled into the familiar rhythm of jab, punch, dodge, punch and kick - Primus, it was so simple. Had he actually thought about giving up? What nonsense!_

_And finally he got his chance. Megatron dodged a punch, and his hands quickly and accurately found the main fuel line at the opponent's neck._

_He did not have to use much force. Dark purple energon splattered onto the floor, his victim fell down, jerking and twitching, and then stilled, and the light in his optics faded away._

_The crowd went wild with excitement. Megatron took a step back and stared down at the remains of his opponent. It had been a long time since he'd last killed like this, with his bare hands..._

_"There was a time when you'd finished off all three of them simultaneously", Starscream commented scornfully. "You've become weak, Megatron."_

_"Oh, yeah?" he snarled. "Then watch this!"_

_He dodged another energon blade and grabbed the hand holding it. A forceful tug and a quick spin, and his opponent kissed the dust, pulling his partner to the ground in the process._

_Megatron did not give them time to recover. Coming out of his spin, it took him one single, fluent movement to transform into his weapon mode._

_A blinding flash of light, a sound like distant thunder, and a deep vibration that shook the very air around him. And then silence._

_He fell down, having changed back into his natural form, and laid motionless, dazed. Maybe transforming hadn't been such a good idea after all, for it seemed this action had finally taken it out of him. The murderous frenzy had been short-lived; the pain was returning, and his limbs felt like liquid slag._

_Slowly, he propped himself up on his elbows to look around._

_The arena was empty. The tiers were deserted, his opponents had vanished, and not the slightest sign of Starscream, either._

_He sank back and stayed were he was, simply because he couldn't muster the strength anymore to move or to wonder about anything. Primus, he wanted to recharge for the rest of his life._

_Without warning, something very powerful tore through his body, followed by a surge of tingly heat, jolting him out of the light doze he had slipped into. It wasn't painful, but it was not a very pleasant feeling, either._

_He didn't even get the chance to sit up. A second wave took hold of him and swept him away, into impenetrable darkness._

--*--

"All systems ready for reboot", Starscream said saucily.

Hook ignored him, trying to make sense of the confusing data his monitors were displaying.

For some reason, Megatron's CPU had terminated the stasis lock, but had set all systems to standby mode rather than rebooting them, which would have been the standard procedure in such a case. Hook ventured a guess.

"His energy levels are at 38 percent", he said while surveying the screens. "That's most likely not enough for a complete reboot."

"Okay", Starscream said. "If he needs assistance, he shall have it. Give him ten thousand volts DC."

Hook, having already grabbed the electric chargers, froze in mid-movement to check if his audio receptors might be glitched.

"_Ten thousand_ volts, in his condition? Have you lost your processor?"

"Do it", Starscream ordered, "or I'll arrange for you to get acquainted with some of _my_ instruments."

Hook considered his options. If he disobeyed a direct order from a senior officer, Starscream would have his head. If he obeyed and in the process took Megatron permanently offline, the rest of the crew would have his head. If he obeyed and thus saved Megatron's life, Starscream would claim all the glory, but at least he, Hook, would keep his head.

"Alright", he snarled. "On your head be it!" He brought the chargers into position.

The monitor readouts skyrocketed with the first power surge, but dropped almost as rapidly. Only one data set did not return to its original status.

"Energy levels at 45 percent", Starscream commented. "Again."

The very air seemed to crackle as Hook released the second charge. Electric blue flamelets danced along the edges of the berth, sparks died on the wet floor.

The red light in Megatron's eyes flashed up as abruptly as if a fire had been lit. His engines, being forced into a cold start, gave a protesting stutter as his body tensed and jerked and half a dozen shrill alerts went off. After some moments, however, the monitor readouts started to one by one drop to normal range.

Megatron slumped down on his berth, looking dazedly from one of his officers to the other.

Starscream straightened his back. "There you go", he said dryly.

--*--

The abruptness with which Megatron found himself back in the med bay made his head swim. A confusing mixture of sensations surged through his body; heat, cold, pain and an incredible energy that strained every single wire to the breaking point. Instinctively he mustered all the strength he could find to fight back, and suddenly, some kind of borderline seemed to have been crossed. He fell back, and the warning messages that were frantically flickering across his HUD began to slowly disappear.

Starscream and Hook were standing on either side of the berth, the Seeker with a half smug, half taunting smile on his faceplates, the Constructicon with two electrical chargers in his hands. Both were watching him expectantly.

Gently, Megatron pushed himself up into a sitting position.

The floor at his SIC's and his CMO's feet was a mess of water and crushed ice. Ice was melting on the berth, and small rivulets of water were running down his rusty armor plating.

"For your sake I... hope that you have a... damn good explanation." He had to pause twice to get these few word out properly; his voice was laden with static and vibrated painfully in his chest.

Starscream's mouth twitched, but he didn't get the chance to answer.

A crack like a jet plane breaking the sound barrier shook the walls, and Skywarp recklessly materialized right in the middle of the room. "Quarantine!" Hook hissed angrily, but was boldly ignored by the Seeker.

"Starscream, the Stunticons are here, and they have..."

He was interrupted by his Air Commander turning on his heels and sweeping past him with his head held high like a diva on her way to the stage.

"…brought Perceptor", Skywarp concluded perplexed.

"Well, it's about time", Starscream snapped when the door slid open for him. "Oh, Skywarp..." he turned and gestured aimlessly into the room. "Mop this up, will you?" And with that he was gone.

"Uhh", Skywarp said, apparently confused. "Okay... should the guys bring the Autobot in, or...?"

Megatron, being convulsed with a fresh wave of pain, desperately clung to the edges of the berth to keep his balance. "No, they shall use him as a decoration, you moron!" he spat. "Of course they shall bring him in, and make it snappy!"

Skywarp departed quickly, hopefully with a mind to sending in some working drones to take care of the messy floor.

Carefully, Megatron straightened his back when the pain subsided. He was not quite sure yet if he was really here or if he was still lying in the arena, unconscious.

He turned to look at his CMO. "What's been going on here?"

Hook was busy tucking away the electric chargers. "I'm going to hand in a complete report once you're out of danger", he answered. "But I have to admit the better part of this whole incident eludes me, too."

Right now, Megatron had no patience for such nonsense. He indicated the door with a sharp nod. "Get out", he ordered angrily.

Hook seemed hesitant for a moment, but then he saluted and left the room without protest.

The door closed with a soft hiss. Finally alone, Megatron allowed himself the luxury to relax ever so slightly. To the Pit with them all. He was going to find out what had happened, and if this included the disassembling of some of his soldiers - preferably one with wings - then so be it.

But not now. Right now, as the door opened again and the Stunticons led a very reluctant Perceptor into the room, he had more important things to take care of.


	2. German version

Warnung: Diese Story ist eine sogenannte 'Missing scene' zur G1-Episode "Cosmic Rust", d. h. das Ende ist ziemlich abrupt. Enthält Gewaltszenen.

Disclaimer: Die Transformers gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

**Fighter**

Eine neue Schmerzwelle warf ihn zurück auf die Liege.

Megatrons Finger hinterließen tiefe Dellen im Metall, als der Schmerz durch sämtliche Systeme raste. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Legierungen seiner Außenpanzerung sich auflösten, zerfressen wurden wie von aggressiven Säuren...

Und dann war es vorbei, und er sackte keuchend in sich zusammen, während ein halbes Dutzend Warnmeldungen über sein HUD flackerten. Wo, bei Unicron, blieben die verdammten Stunticons?

--*--

Hook hatte den Raum unter Quarantäne gestellt und sich selbst mit einem medizinischen Kraftfeld umgeben, das ihn vor einer möglichen Ansteckung schützen sollte. So kam er sich wenigstens nicht völlig überflüssig vor, denn abgesehen davon konnte er nicht viel mehr tun, als die Monitore anzustarren, die den Zustand seines Patienten in Zahlen und Graphiken wiedergaben. Er war Mechaniker. Eine gerissene Treibstoffleitung, ein beschädigter Mikrochip, verbeulte Panzerung? Kein Problem, das war sein täglich Brot, sozusagen. Aber das hier...

Halb entnervt, halb fasziniert beobachtete er, wie die Monitoranzeigen in den roten Bereich schnellten, als Megatron sich durch einen weiteren Anfall kämpfte. Doch wie die Male zuvor dauerte es nicht lange, und die Werte kehrten in den Normbereich zurück, oder zumindest in den Bereich, den man unter diesen Umständen als normal bezeichnen konnte.

Hook trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf seiner Konsole. Er gab es nicht gern zu, aber er war hier am Ende seiner Weisheit. Wo blieben diese Nichtsnutze von Stunticons?

--*--

Es würde vorbeigehen. Ein paar Astrosekunden, und es würde vorbei sein.

Megatron klammerte sich entschlossen an sein Bewußtsein, während sämtliche Drähte und Metallverstrebungen in seinem Körper unter der Anspannung ächzten. Ein Glück, daß er seinen Stimmprozessor schon vor einer ganzen Weile offline geschaltet hatte. Er würde Hook, der irgendwo hinter ihm an den Monitoren hantierte, nicht das Vergnügen gönnen, ihn stöhnen zu hören...

Der Schmerz ebbte ab, und er sank kraftlos zurück. Plötzlich schien alles seltsam verlangsamt zu sein, merkwürdig träge. In seinem benebelten Zustand brauchte er einen Moment, um zu begreifen, daß dieser letzte Anfall seine Systeme offenbar bis zu dem Punkt überbeansprucht hatte, an dem ein automatisches Sicherheitsprogramm griff: Sein Zentralprozessor hatte eine Notfallstasis initiiert. Ein System nach dem anderen wurde heruntergefahren, und er fand nicht mehr die Kraft, den entsprechenden Gegenbefehl einzuleiten. Das schmerzfreie Dunkel der Bewußtlosigkeit hatte etwas sehr Verlockendes, aber bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte, war er bereits in ein gnädiges Vergessen gesunken.

--*--

„Verdammt!"

Hook sprang von seinem Sitz auf, als Megatrons Lebenszeichen plötzlich absackten, als sei irgendwo ein Stecker gezogen worden. Er stürzte hinüber zur Liege, auf der sein Commander lag, führte hastig mehrere Scans durch.

„Megatron, hörst du mich?"

Die ersten Scanergebnisse beruhigten ihn ein wenig. Notfallstasis. Nun, das war zu erwarten gewesen in diesem Zustand. Obwohl die Geschwindigkeit, mit der es passiert war, nicht gerade zu seiner Entspannung beitrug...

„Na, das sieht doch schon ganz gut aus", sagte eine höhnische Stimme hinter ihm.

Hook spähte zornig über die Schulter. „Sagt dir das Wort ‚Quarantäne' irgendwas, Starscream?" zischte er.

Der Seeker lehnte entspannt im Türrahmen.

„Oh, ich dachte, das gilt nur für die, die keins von diesen hübschen, kleinen Dingern hier haben", erwiderte er honigsüß und hielt etwas hoch, das Hook als eines der Geräte erkannte, mit denen er seine medizinischen Kraftfelder erzeugte. Starscream mußte Scrapper bestochen oder wohl eher bedroht haben, ihm eines zu überlassen.

„Was willst du?" fragte er ungehalten. „Ich kann hier keine Zuschauer gebrauchen, also verschwinde."

Die Tür schloß sich zischend, als Starscream eintrat.

„Nein, ich denke, ich bleibe lieber", antwortete er seelenruhig und zog sich den Stuhl heran, von dem Hook gerade aufgesprungen war. Seine Augen glühten. „Wenn unser glorreicher Anführer tatsächlich das Zeitliche segnet, dann will ich hautnahe dabei sein."

--*--

_Statik flackerte vor seinen Augen, als seine Systeme langsam wieder online gingen._

_Das erste, was in sein Bewußtsein zurückkehrte, war Schmerz. Sein ganzer Körper war erfüllt davon, und er stöhnte gepeinigt auf. Seltsam. Er war sicher gewesen, seinen Stimmprozessor ausgeschaltet zu haben, aber vielleicht hatte der Neustart diesen Befehl außer Kraft gesetzt._

_Dann bemerkte er, daß er mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf kühlem Metall lag. War er von der Liege gefallen? Das wäre allerdings mehr als peinlich._

_Und dann nahmen seine Audiorezeptoren ihre Arbeit wieder auf, und Megatron fuhr zusammen unter dem Ansturm von Daten, den dies mit sich brachte._

_Es herrschte ein unglaublicher Lärm. Tausende von Stimmen schrieen, johlten und gellten durcheinander, stellenweise unterbrochen von Sprechchören, deren Worte er nicht ausmachen konnte. Der Tumult klang eigenartig vertraut, dachte er, es klang wie..._

_Seine Sicht schärfte sich._

_Er erkannte den Ort sofort. Das war die Arena. Die Arena von Kaon, wo er als junger Gladiator einige seiner spektakulärsten Kämpfe geliefert hatte. Wie kam er hierher? Was, bei Primus, ging hier vor?_

_Es kostete ihn einige Mühe, wenigstens auf die Knie hochzukommen, um sich umsehen zu können. Die Zuschauerränge waren zum Bersten gefüllt, und ihm gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Rings, standen drei schwer gepanzerte Gestalten, die verschiedene Nahkampfwaffen trugen. Ihre Gesichter lagen in unnatürlichen Schatten verborgen; nur das Glühen ihrer Augen war zu sehen._

„_Gib auf", sagte einer von ihnen. „Du hast keine Chance."_

„_Wir können es kurz und schmerzlos machen", fügte der zweite hinzu._

„_Wenn du aufhörst, dich zu wehren", schloß der dritte._

_Megatron kam taumelnd auf die Füße. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier vorging, ob dies alles tatsächlich passierte oder nur ein wirrer Traum war, aber im Grunde spielte esauch keine Rolle._ _Er hatte offenbar einen Kampf zu kämpfen._

_Und er würde ihn kämpfen._

--*--

„Er glüht förmlich", bemerkte Starscream mit einem Blick auf die Monitore.

„Was du nicht sagst", brummte Hook mißmutig. Natürlich war auch ihm nicht entgangen, daß Megatrons Kerntemperatur gefährlich hoch war. Das Metall seiner Außenpanzerung knackte unheilverkündend unter der Hitze.

„Und hast du vor, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen?" fragte der Seeker spitz. „Bevor er uns hier zu einem Häufchen Schlacke zusammenschmilzt?"

„Ich dachte, genau darauf wartest du", gab Hook wütend zurück. Starscreams Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Soldat", fauchte er drohend.

Hook fühlte sich gerade nicht imstande, sich mit Starscreams Stimmungsschwankungen auseinanderzusetzen.

„Sein Auto-Reparatursystem läuft auf Hochtouren, um die Infektion einzudämmen", erklärte er erschöpft. „Genauso wie seine Anti-Viren-Programme. Das erzeugt die überflüssige Wärmeenergie. Dagegen kann ich nichts tun, es sei denn, ich wollte die Abwehrreaktion völlig unterdrücken."

Eine Weile beobachtete Starscream ihren Commander nachdenklich, dann schien er zu einem Schluß gekommen zu sein, denn plötzlich stand er ruckartig auf.

„Schön", sagte er. „Wenn nicht von innen, dann eben von außen."

„Was?" fragte Hook alarmiert, aber Starscream hatte bereits eine interne Funkverbindung aktiviert.

„ Rumble, Frenzy, wo steckt ihr? Ihr zwei könnt euch zur Abwechslung mal nützlich machen!"

--*--

_Es gab einen dumpfen Knall, als Megatron schwer auf dem Boden aufschlug._

_Die Menge kreischte und johlte begeistert, als er sich unter der Wucht des Aufpralls krümmte. Verdammt, tat das weh... und es war nicht einmal ein besonders heftiger Schlag gewesen, den er da eingesteckt hatte._

_Keuchend stemmte er sich hoch. Der Schmerz machte ihn schwindlig; er hatte Mühe, überhaupt klar zu denken. Dazu kam die unerträgliche Hitze, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Sie machte jede Bewegung doppelt so anstrengend, schien jede Unze Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, direkt aus seinem Körper herauszusaugen. Er mußte sich an einem der Seitenpfosten des Ringes abstützen, um überhaupt auf die Füße zu kommen._

„_Was soll das?" fragte einer der Gegner kopfschüttelnd. „Du weißt, daß du nicht stark genug bist für uns. Warum machst du es dir unnötig schwer? Gib endlich auf."_

_Megatron lehnte sich schwer gegen den Pfosten. Das mochte nicht sehr elegant aussehen, aber zumindest stand er aufrecht. _„_Das könnte... euch so... passen", preßte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor._

_Die drei wechselten einen kurzen Blick._

„_Na schön", sagte der, der zuerst gesprochen hatte. „Wie du willst"._

--*--

„Und wer soll die Schweinerei wieder aufwischen?" fragte Hook unwirsch, während er zusah, wie Starscream den dritten Eimer Eiswasser über ihrem reglosen Commander ausgoß. Der Fußboden schwamm bereits.

„Das trocknet von selbst", gab der Seeker frech zurück.

Hook war nicht sicher, ob es ratsam war, das von Rost bedeckte Metall von Megatrons Exoskelett auch noch in Wasser zu tränken, aber die etwas unorthodoxe Behandlung schien anzuschlagen. Megatrons Kerntemperatur war tatsächlich um einige Grad gesunken.

Er lehnte sich gegen seine Konsole und beobachtete nachdenklich, wie der Seeker bedächtig Eimer um Eimer leerte.

"Starscream, was tust du hier?" fragte er unvermittelt.

"Deine Arbeit, würde ich mal sagen", stichelte Starscream, ohne aufzublicken. Hook verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich betrachte es nicht als meine Arbeit, hier Wasserschlachten zu schlagen", gab er im gleichen Tonfall zurück. "Und als deine übrigens auch nicht. Wenn du es wirklich darauf anlegst, daß Megatron 'das Zeitliche segnet', wie du so schön gesagt hast, dann ist das, was du da tust, doch eher kontraproduktiv. Also: Warum bist du hier?"

Starscream hob den Kopf und sah ihn lange schweigend an; so lange, daß Hook ein wenig mulmig zumute wurde. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, der Seeker hätte einen seiner berüchtigten Wutanfälle bekommen.

"Halt die Klappe", sagte Starscream schließlich so ruhig, als spräche er über das Wetter. "Und nimm dir einen Eimer."

--*--

_Etwas Merkwürdiges geschah._

_Die drückende Hitze ließ ein wenig nach, gerade so viel, daß das Schwindelgefühl erträglich wurde. Und dann hatte Megatron den seltsamen Eindruck, in zwei Realitäten gleichzeitig zu sein. Er befand sich nach wie vor in der Arena, aber gleichzeitig lag er in einem halbdunklen Raum mit metallenen Wänden und metallener Decke. Schatten bewegten sich ganz in der Nähe, und er konnte deutlich zwei Stimmen hören: _

_"... Arbeit, würde ich mal sagen..." ... "...übrigens auch nicht... da tust, doch eher kontraproduktiv..." ... "...halt die Klappe..."_

_Die Stimmen waren eigenartig vertraut, besonders die, die zuletzt gesprochen hatte. Irgendwo in seinem Datenspeicher wurde eine Sub-Datei aktiv, ein Bild begann sich zu formen..._

_Und dann schlug der Schmerz erneut zu, und er sank stöhnend zu Boden und blieb bewegungslos liegen._

--*--

"Er ist online", sagte Starscream plötzlich.

Hook sah erst auf Megatron, dann auf seine Monitore, auf denen keine Veränderung auszumachen war. "Nein", antwortete er.

"Doch, ist er", beharrte der Seeker. Er beugte sich über ihren Commander und faßte ihn an der Schulter. "Megatron. Megatron, hörst du mich?

"Finger weg von meinem Patienten!" fauchte Hook, dem nun doch der Geduldsfaden riß. "Er ist in Stasis, das sieht doch eine blinde Retro-Ratte!"

Er machte Anstalten, den Seeker von der Liege wegzudrängen, aber Starscream war zu sehr Soldat, um seine Absicht nicht zu erkennen. Bevor Hook sich versah, deutete eine von Starscreams Nullstrahlenwaffen direkt auf seine Brust.

"_Ich_ habe hier das Kommando, Constructicon!" zischte der Seeker drohend.

--*--

_Er war bereit aufzugeben._

_Zum ersten Mal plante er keinen strategischen Rückzug, keine fingierte Flucht, um dann aus dem Hinterhalt zuzuschlagen. Als der letzte Schlag eine Kaskade aus Schmerz durch seinen Körper sandte, war er bereit, die Niederlage zu akzeptieren, mit allen Konsequenzen. Sollten sie ihn auseinandernehmen und die Einzelteile im Universum verstreuen, es war ihm gleichgültig, wenn er nur diesen Schmerz, diese tödliche Erschöpfung nicht mehr spüren mußte..._

„_Steh auf."_

_Den Teufel würde er tun._

„_Steh auf, du Schwächling."_

_Ihm wurde blitzartig klar, daß er die Stimme kannte._

_Aus der wogenden, verschwommenen Zuschauermenge stach eine Gestalt plötzlich deutlich hervor: ein dunkles Gesicht, blau-rote Außenpanzerung, silberne Tragflächen..._

Starscream.

_Der Seeker lehnte nonchalant an einem der Ringpfosten und grinste ihn frech an._

„_Na, was ist, großer Anführer, schon müde?"_

_Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Worte zu Megatron durchdrangen. Dann flammte ein heftiger Zorn in ihm auf, so plötzlich und so heiß, daß er für einen Augenblick alles andere verdrängte. Dieser hinterhältige, nichtsnutzige kleine Bastard, wie konnte er es _wagen_!_

_Er kam auf die Füße. Er war nicht ganz sicher, wie er das bewerkstelligte, doch die Wut verlieh ihm Kraft. Ohne auf den Schmerz zu achten, machte er zwei, drei entschlossene Schritte auf den Seeker zu. „Du...", zischte er drohend._

_Starscream hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, um zu ihm hinaufsehen zu können. Das Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, doch er zeigte keine Spur von Angst._

„_Hinter dir", sagte er leise._

_Megatron fuhr herum._

_Die Bewegung rettete ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben, denn die Energon-Axt seines Gegners sauste nur ein paar Fingerbreit an ihm vorbei. Er taumelte zurück. Starscream lachte schrill._

_Die Anwesenheit des Seekers hatte einen Vorteil: Sie gab ihm etwas, vorauf er seine Konzentration lenken konnte, etwas anderes als Schmerz oder Erschöpfung. Zunächst mußte er die drei wandelnden Ärgernisse auf der anderen Seite des Ringes loswerden. Und wenn das erledigt war, würde er sich dem sinnlichen Vergnügen hingeben, Starscream ganz langsam in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen, und zwar Stück - für - Stück._

_Die alten Gladiator-Instinkte erwachten in ihm. Der Schmerz war nach wie vor präsent, doch er verlor zunehmend an Bedeutung, als sein Körper in den vertrauten Rhythmus von Stoß, Schlag, Ducken, Schlag und Tritt fand - Primus, es war so einfach. Hatte er gerade noch daran gedacht, aufzugeben? Lächerlich._

_Und schließlich kam einer der drei ihm nahe genug. Megatron wich einem Faustschlag aus, seine Hände fanden zielsicher die Haupttreibstoffleitung im Nacken des anderen._

_Es war nicht viel Kraft nötig. Dunkel-violettes Energon spritzte auf den Boden des Ringes, der Gegner stürzte, zuckte noch ein paarmal, und dann lag er still, und das Licht in seinen Augen erstarb._

_Die Zuschauer grölten vor Begeisterung. Megatron trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte auf die Überreste zu seinen Füßen. Es war lange her, daß er auf diese Weise getötet hatte, mit bloßen Händen..._

„_Früher hättest du in der gleichen Zeit alle drei erledigt, nicht nur einen", kommentierte Starscream hinter ihm verächtlich. „Du läßt nach, Megatron."_

„_Ach ja?" knurrte er über die Schulter. „Dann paß mal auf."_

_Er wich der Klinge eines Energon-Dolches aus und bekam die Hand zu fassen, die selbigen hielt. Ein kräftiger Ruck und eine Drehung, und der Gegner flog gegen seinen Kumpan, so daß beide zu Boden gingen._

_Megatron gab ihnen nicht die Zeit, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Aus der Drehung heraus wechselte er in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung in seinen Waffen-Modus._

_Ein gleißender Lichtblitz, ein Geräusch wie ferner, grollender Donner und eine Erschütterung, die selbst die Luft um ihn herum vibrieren ließ. Und dann Stille._

_Er ging hart zu Boden, wieder in seiner natürlichen Form, und blieb benommen liegen. Die Transformation war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, denn offenbar hatte er damit das letzte aus sich herausgeholt. Der Kampfrausch war verflogen. Er spürte den Schmerz wieder, und seine Glieder fühlten sich an wie flüssige Schlacke._

_Er stützte sich mühsam auf die Ellbogen, um sich umzusehen._

_Die Arena war leer. Die Zuschauerränge lagen verlassen, seine drei Gegner waren verschwunden, und auch von Starscream war keine Spur zu sehen._

_Er sank zurück und blieb liegen, wo er lag, einfach deshalb, weil er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, sich zu wundern. Primus, er wollte für den Rest seines Lebens schlafen._

_Plötzlich ging ein heftiger Ruck durch seinen Körper, gefolgt von einem Strom prickelnder Hitze, und riß ihn aus dem leichten Dämmerzustand, in den er gesunken war. Es war kein Schmerz, aber auch kein besonders angenehmes Gefühl._

_Bevor er auch nur die Chance bekam, sich aufzusetzen, hatte eine zweite Welle ihn erfaßt und riß ihn mit sich fort in Dunkelheit._

--*--

"Alle Systeme startbereit", sagte Starscream mit aalglatter Stimme.

Hook ignorierte ihn, während er versuchte, aus den verwirrenden Anzeigen schlau zu werden, die seine Monitore ihm lieferten.

Aus einem ihm nicht ersichtlichen Grund hatte Megatrons Kernprozessor den Befehl der Notfallstasis außer Kraft gesetzt und alle Systeme in den Standby-Modus geschaltet, aber der Neustart, der normalerweise bei Beendigung einer Stasis initialisiert wurde, war nicht erfolgt. Ihm kam eine Vermutung, während sein Blick über die abgebildeten Daten glitt.

"Seine Energielevel sind bei 38 Prozent", überlegte er laut. "Das reicht vermutlich nicht für einen kompletten Neustart."

"Okay", sagte Starscream. "Wenn er einen kleinen Schubs braucht, kann er ihn haben. Gib ihm zehntausend Volt Gleichstrom."

Hook, der die Ladegeräte schon in der Hand hielt, erstarrte in der Hoffnung, sich verhört zu haben.

"_Zehntausend Volt_, in seinem Zustand? Du bist wohl nicht ganz bei Trost!"

„Tu es", befahl Starscream, „oder ich sorge dafür, daß du nähere Bekanntschaft mit einigen von _meinen_ Instrumenten schließt."

Hook erwog seine Optionen. Er konnte den direkten Befehl eines vorgesetzten Offiziers verweigern, dann würde Starscream seinen Kopf fordern. Er konnte gehorchen und Megatron damit umbringen, dann würde der Rest der Nemesis-Crew seinen Kopf fordern. Dritte Möglichkeit: Er konnte gehorchen und Megatron vielleicht das Leben retten, dann würde Starscream die Lorbeeren einheimsen, aber er, Hook, würde zumindest seinen Kopf behalten.

„Auf deine Verantwortung", knurrte er und brachte die Ladegeräte in Position.

Der erste Stromstoß ließ sämtliche Monitoranzeigen in die Höhe schnellen, aber auch fast genauso rasch wieder sinken. Nur ein Datensatz kehrte nicht in seine Ausgangsposition zurück.

„Energielevel 45 Prozent", las Starscream ab. „Noch mal."

Die Luft knisterte elektrisch, als Hook die zweite Ladung freisetzte. Kleine, blaue Flämmchen liefen am Rand der Liege entlang, ein paar Funken verloschen auf dem nassen Boden.

Das rote Licht in Megatrons Augen glomm so hell auf, als sei darin ein Feuer entfacht worden, als seine Maschinen mit protestierendem Stottern in einen Kaltstart gezwungen wurden. Sein Körper spannte sich, bäumte sich auf, ein Dutzend Warnsignale schrillten durch den Raum - aber nach ein paar Augenblicken kehrten die Anzeigen langsam, eine nach der anderen, wieder in den grünen Bereich zurück. Megatron sackte auf der Liege zusammen und sah benommen von einem zum anderen.

Starscream richtete sich auf.

„Na bitte", sagte er kühl.

--*--

Megatron fand sich auf der Krankenstation wieder, so plötzlich und ohne Übergang, daß es ihn schwindelte. Eine Woge unterschiedlicher Empfindungen brandete durch seinen Körper; Hitze, Kälte, Schmerz und eine wahnwitzige Energie, die jeden Draht in seinem Inneren bis zum Äußersten anspannte. Instinktiv stemmte er sich dem Gefühl entgegen, und plötzlich schien eine Grenze überschritten zu sein, er fiel zurück, und die hektisch flackernden Warnmeldungen auf seinem HUD begannen eine nach der anderen zu erlöschen.

Starscream und Hook standen zu beiden Seiten der Liege, der Seeker mit einem halb selbstzufriedenen, halb spöttischen Grinsen im Gesicht, der Constructicon mit zwei elektrischen Ladegeräten in den Händen. Beide starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Behutsam kam Megatron in eine sitzende Position hoch.

Der Boden zu Füßen seines Ersten und seines Medizinischen Offiziers war ein nasses Durcheinander aus Wasser und Eisklumpen. Eis schmolz auf den Rändern der Liege, und an seiner rostigen Außenpanzerung rann das Wasser in winzigen Bächen hinab.

"Ich hoffe für euch... daß ihr eine gute... Erklärung habt." Er mußte zweimal ansetzen für diese wenigen Worte; seine Stimme war heiser vor Statik, und er spürte die Vibrationen schmerzhaft in der Brust.

Starscream verzog höhnisch den Mund, aber er kam nicht dazu, zu antworten.

Es tat einen Knall, als habe ein Flugzeug die Schallmauer durchbrochen, und Skywarp materialisierte unbekümmert mitten im Raum. „Quarantäne!" zischte Hook wütend, aber der Seeker beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Starscream, die Stunticons sind hier, und sie haben..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Starscream machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei wie eine Diva auf dem Weg zur Bühne.

„... Perceptor mitgebracht", schloß Skywarp verdattert.

„Wird ja auch langsam Zeit", bemerkte Starscream bissig, als die Tür vor ihm aufglitt. „Ach, Skywarp..." Er drehte sich noch einmal um und gestikulierte ohne bestimmtes Ziel in den Raum hinein. „Wisch das auf, ja?" Und damit war er verschwunden.

„Ähm", sagte Skywarp verunsichert. „Sollen die Jungs den Autobot dann reinbringen, oder...?"

Megatron hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Rand der Liege fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als er sich im Kampf gegen eine neue Schmerzwelle vornüber beugte. „Nein, sie sollen ihn als Galionsfigur benutzen, du Idiot!" fauchte er. „Natürlich sollen sie ihn herbringen, ein bißchen plötzlich!"

Skywarp entfernte sich rasch, um den Befehl auszuführen und hoffentlich ein paar Arbeitsdrohnen zu schicken, die die Sauerei auf dem Boden beseitigen würden.

Der Schmerz ließ etwas nach, und Megatron kam nach oben. Er war immer noch nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich hier war, oder ob er sich nicht im nächsten Moment erneut in seiner Arena wiederfinden würde, oder was überhaupt geschehen war.

Er wandte sich an Hook. „Was war hier los?"

Der Constructicon war dabei, die Ladegeräte wieder zu verstauen. „Ich werde einen vollständigen Bericht einreichen, sobald du außer Gefahr bist", erwiderte er. „Aber ich muß gestehen, das meiste an dieser Geschichte ist mir ebenfalls schleierhaft."

Megatron starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann verlor er die Geduld und machte eine scharfe Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür. „Raus", befahl er knapp.

Hook zögerte einen Augenblick, doch dann salutierte er und verließ ohne Widerspruch den Raum.

Die Tür schloß sich mit leisem Zischen, und Megatron entspannte sich ein wenig, nun, da er allein war. Sei's drum. Er würde schon herausfinden, was passiert war, und wenn er dafür ein paar seiner Leute auseinander nehmen mußte.

Vorzugsweise Starscream.

Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt, als die Tür erneut aufging und die Stunticons einen unwilligen Perceptor in den Raum führten, hatte er Wichtigeres zu tun.


End file.
